Mysterious Stranger
by Ameliaherondale
Summary: Alec see's a mysterious glittering man enter the instituite one morning and now longs to get to know him. What happens when he has to tell his friends? MALEC!
1. Mysterious stranger

_**This chapter is really short. Sorry! The next one's are Longer PROMISE!**_  
_**I own none of these :(**_

It happened to be the momemnt he was looking out of the window over the early morning smog settling over the rooftops and sky scrapers of new york. A carraige baring an unfamiliar crest pulled up to the gates of the institute.

As he looked closer he watched as a man shrouded in a cloak stepped out. He looked the the insitute for a while, taking in it's magnificent glory, before sensing he was being watched, then he turned away to pull down a large suitcase from the back.

Slowly the stranger began the walk up to the large oak doors that marked the entrance to the New york Institute, as he reached the large doors he rang the brass bell at the side of them, unchanged for centuries.

Slowly he began his descent down the stairs to get a closer look at this mysterious stranger.

Standing hidden in the shadows he watched as the man removed his cloak handing it over to Hodge as he revealed himself.

He was wearing a tight fitting purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans. But the thing that made Alec Lightwood stare the most was the mans skin. It seemed to glitter and sparkle in the light giving him the look of a glitter ball, he had to be the sexiest man Alec had ever seen!

"Let's go somewhere private where we can discuss these matters" said Hodge glancing down the corridor. Alec slunk further back into the shadows praying he hadn't been seen, when he met this glittery man for the first time he wanted it to be when he was at his best.

Not in old Pajamas.

As Hodge and the glittery stranger made their way down the corridors of the instiute to Hodge's office, Alec couldn't help but wonder

Who is the Mysterious stranger?


	2. Pleasure

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of these characters the joys of that belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_  
_**So this is my first FanFiction for anything and I want to Thank you to all of you who favourited and followed it! Maybe a review? :) **_  
_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. Quickly proof read this. Any problems let me know!**_  
_**Im going to try and make this chapter a little longer! Stick with me please! **_  
_**This chapter gets sexual so may up the rating to M.**_  
_**Enjoy**_

When he reached his room up on the third floor of the institute Alec aloud himself to lean on his door and think more about the glittering man he had seen downstairs.  
To his surprise he found himself hard. Even though he knew no one could see him he still found himself blushing a deep red.  
Slipping his hand into his ratty old pajama bottoms he ran his hand up and down experimentally, and he stood, holding his length slowly gripping and then he let himself imagine the glittering man. Picturing his face in his head imagining it was his hand gripping him.  
His breathing became deeper as his hand moved faster as he found a rhythm. And as he came, warm white liquid spurting over his hand, he wanted to call out the man's name.  
Then the realisation hit Alec. He didn't even know the man's name and he'd just pleasured himself over he felt slightly disgusted with himself but exceptionally satisfied.  
He snuck out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom hoping to wash away the signs of his pleasure before seeing anyone.  
Sadly luck was not in his favour as halfway down the corridor he bumped into his sister Isabelle. Hurriedly he slid his hand behind hid back and tried to calm the blush in his cheeks.  
"Morning Alec" called Izzy stopping in front of him in the narrow corridor.  
"M-morning" stuttered Alec trying to hide his sticky wet hand behind his back.  
"What're you doing?" Asked Isabelle furrowing her eyebrows at his weird behaviour.  
"Nothing, why what makes you think I'm doing anything." Blurted out a nervous Alec. Praying his sister didn't find out what he'd just been doing to himself.  
"Alright chill out!" Said Iz raising her eyebrows.  
"Um ok sorry" said Alec turning sideways so his back and his wet hand were facing the wall and slid along past her.  
"Oh and Alec" called out Izzy as she continued down the corridor.  
"Y-yeah" replied Alec trying to keep his voice level all the while praying she didn't know.  
"Hodge wants us all in the dining room at 10:30 for a meeting about a new guest"  
At the mention of the 'guest' Alec blushed bright red just at the mention of the man he had just pleasured himself over. Luckily for him Izzy had continued her way down the hall as hadn't noticed her brothers discomfort at the mention of the 'guest' or seen his sticky wet hand.  
When he reached the bathroom he looked the door and proceeded to clean up the evidence of his pleasure before he had to go and possibly meet the man that turned him on.

_**Thanks for reading let me know what you think. Any ideas? **_  
_**I hope I did this okayy? :) x**_


	3. The meeting

_**Because I took so long uploading chapter 2 here's chapter 3 as well!**_

At 10:25 Alec began slowly descending the front stairs full of hope. Hoping to meet the attractive glittering man.  
He felt confused. He had never pleasured himself before and he felt strange how his first time was over a man, a very attractive man, but Alec was still struggling. Yes he had always found Jace more attractive than Clary but he put that down to he'd known Jace all his life and it was wanting to be him not be with him.  
But when he thought about it it made sense he didn't want to be those men, he wanted to be with them.  
He was in turmoil whether to tell anyone. Would they accept him if he came out as gay.  
Hell he wasn't even sure if he was gay. It was one time he kept telling himself.  
But if it was only once then why was he so looking forward to meeting this man?  
Why did he want to strip off his clothes. Run his tongue all over his lean body. Feel his new touch. Taste him. Tell him all his secrets. Listen to his secrets. Feel his strange hands on his cock. Stroking lightly. Feel the strangers cock. Suddenly he had a thought.  
Alec felt a stirring in his pants and felt himself getting hard again. Shit I can't meet him like this he thought. Blushing furiously he ran the last few steps and launched himself into the downstairs toilet. Locking the door and breathing heavily. He tried to calm his blush and his erection.  
He suddenly burst out laughing wondering if the stranger had glitter down there as well.  
He began to blush again, thinking of the other man  
He began splashing cold water on his face to calm his blush and hope that the shock of the freezing water would calm him.  
He wondered if the man would find him attractive. Did he even like men? Alec assumed he did. He had impeccable taste and surely no straight man would wear glitter.  
He clearly wasn't a shadowhunter. Alec couldn't see any marks on the man's arms when he removed his travelling cloak.  
He needed to stop behaving like a pubescent 13 year old with his first crush.  
He felt like that though. He'd never had a crush before and he'd sure as hell never pleasured himself before.  
Slapping his cheeks a few times lightly to clear his head he unlocked the bathroom door and looked at the large clock in the corner. Shit 10:35 he began a brisk walk down the corridor. Now he was going to have to make an entrance, and draw attention to himself. Which he hated!  
As he reached to doorway to the dining hall he saw only Isabelle sitting opposite Jace and Clary who were curled up together. Faces inches apart.  
"Morning big brother glad you finally decide to grace us with your presence." Smirked Isabelle. "Save me from them" she said. Jerking a finger in the direction of Jace and Clary.  
"Simon couldn't make it, so she's pissed off" explained Clary. Breaking away from Jace long enough to talk before he took her attention away again by whispering something in her ear and she dissolved into giggles.  
"So why are we here again?" Asked Alec, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Jesus Alec I told you earlier!" Exclaimed Izzy as Alec slunk down in the chair next to her.  
"Hodge wants to talk to us about a new guest! God you never listen!" She huffed turning away from him.  
As he looked up in walked Hodge. Unaccompanied.

_**And? :/**_


	4. New clothes

_**Here you go! it should be this time every week but it might be earlier!**_** :)**

The disappointment hit Alec hard. Straight in the chest. He wasn't going to meet his mysterious stranger after all.

He tried to hide the disappointment on his face as he called "Good morning" to Hodge.

"Good morning everyone." Began Hodge

"As Isabelle's probably already told you, I have brought you all here to discuss a new guest currently in our residence." He said with a small smile at Isabelle.

"So where is the 'mystery guest then?'" Asked Clary breaking away from Jace to make quotation marks with her hands.

"He isn't a mystery guest Clary" said Hodge with a almost inaudible sigh.

"You should all have heard of him, maybe even met him at one point."

"Well then who is he?" Butted in Alec, impatient to know the identity of his 'crush' so he could go and search for him online. As it seemed Hodge was never going to introduce them he'd decided that pictures would be better than nothing. Sadly.

"Why are you so desperate to know?" Smirked Jace.

"So I can get out of this meeting and..." suddenly he couldn't think of anything that sounded at all plausible to fool Jace. "Train!" He finished suddenly with a flash of inspiration.

"I'll come with you if you want?" Asked Jace.

"N-no I was planning... knife skills." He said hoping it sounded plausible.

"Okayy suit yourself." Said Jace sounding less convinced.

"Anyway." Said Hodge. Bringing them back on topic. "Our guest is none other than Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec felt faint. He'd pleasured himself over the high warlock of Brooklyn! Trying to sound like he didn't care about the announcement he stood up and began

"Well now that's over..." he was cut off by Isabelle furrowing her brow

"When do we get to meet him?" She asked not caring about what he was going to say.

"He's busy at this morning. But he said he should be free for dinner at Taki's with all of you tonight. Minus me obviously." He said almost wistfully.

"Can Simon come?"

"God Iz is that all you care about?" Asked Jace

"How about why is he staying with us?"

"Well Jace." Began Hodge. "We have offered him sanctuary as he has helped us many times in the past years and he needs a place to stay. And that's what the institute is for."

Alec sat listening for any clues he could about his mystery man. Before he realised Hodge had given nothing away 'Magnus's' reasons for staying at the institute. He was still having trouble thinking of him as anything other than his mysterious glittering man who's face had given him such pleasure.

"Alec weren't you going somewhere?" Smiled Clary kindly at him.

"Or are you totally in loovvee with this warlock? From what I've heard he glitters and you'd love that wouldn't you Alexander darling." Mocked Jace putting on a high pitched camp voice.

"Jace leave him alone." Giggled Isabelle "He isn't denying it!" Continued Jace smiling.

"For gods sakes you're all so immature."huffed Alec storming out the room. As he ran up the stairs to his room he wondered if Jace really was joking or whether he wasn't letting on that he knew about Alec. But that would be impossible. He thought because he himself didn't truly know until this morning.

When he reached his room he realised that Hodge had said that he was going to get to meet Magnus, tonight. What was he going to do about his blushing, which happened, every time he even thought of Magnus all because of what he'd done to himself over him.

Alec didn't regret it in any way just wished he could control his blushing! The more he thought about it the more he wanted to make a good impression. He'd never cared what he looked like before but now it seemed the most important thing in the world to him.

Alec didn't really own anything in any colour other than black or a dark gray. He wondered who to ask, to help him choose some new clothes. If he asked Jace he'd instantly be suspicious.

Maybe he should ask Isabelle? She'd been going on at him for ages to get a new wardrobe, and they weren't supposed to be doing anything today. Maybe he could get her to go shopping with him and not make her at all suspicious he wondered as he continued his way up to his room.

Sitting in the middle of his bed he Switched on his laptop and fired up Google. When Google had finally loaded he clicked on images and typed in the search box 'Magnus Bane' and hit search. All that came up were some pictures of a British football player and a guy in New Zealand. Neither of which looked anything like the man he'd seen in the hall.

Later that morning about 11:15 he walked down the dingy corridor towards Isabelle's room. He was feeling a little pissed off over the lack of pictures of Magnus Bane. All he wanted to do was see him face on before tonight so he could study him and possibly stop himself from staring at him all through the meal. And maybe to control his blush he thought with a grimace.

He hated his blushing. And even if he didn't want to admit it to himself he wanted to see if he was as gorgeous as be remembered. And to refresh his memory of the man that had made him feel so-at risk of being a cliché to himself-alive!

Just the thought of what he'd done made him shiver with arousal. No he told himself sternly. You have got to control yourself. And get some new clothes, he added as an afterthought.

When he knocked on her door she invited him in.

"So Al what brings you to my room then?"

"I want you to take me shopping for new clothes." Blurted out Alec deciding to get it over with.

"You! Want new clothes!?" Asked Isabelle Alec nodded his confirmation not trusting himself to say anymore.

"And what's bought this on then huh?" Asked Isabelle

"Something you want to tell me?" Alec panicked

"W-what do you mean?"

"You got your eye on someone." She smiled. Alec began to sweat. Why was she saying 'someone' and not 'a girl' did she know?

Maybe he should say something.

"Al if you want to tell me something you know you can. Even if I am your little sister." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Who's the lucky lady then?" Alec decided now was the time he should tell her. Or as Jace would say "man up" he smiled a little at that. Yes he decided he would tell Isabelle about his sexuality now but not about Magnus Bane.

"Izzy there's something I've got to say..." he started

"Uhuh and what's that then? Who is she?"

"Izzy if I did like someone they wouldn't be a she. The thing is..."

"Alec are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

"W-well yeah I-I guess I am." He stuttered becoming a little flustered.

"Alec it's fine. You know what? I always thought it would be quite cool to have a gay brother. But no offence I never thought it would be you!"

"I'm sorry Izzy."

"No Alec don't you be sorry okayy? I love you all the same so will Jace and Clary. Mom and Dad may take a while to come around but they'll still love you!" Izzy began a impassioned speech.

"Don't you bs sorry for who you are! If you don't respect yourself who'll respect you huh? And anyway we can discuss cute guys now!" She finished with a smile.

"Ew no Izzy Simon is not cute okayy!?" Grimaced Alec

"Anyway can we go and get me some new clothes?"

"Why now Alec? I mean who do you want to impress?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Oh my god! It's that Magnus Bane man isn't it?!" She gasped.

"Oh god Iz am I that obvious!?" Sighed Alec

"Wait is it really!" She squealed, very unlike herself.

"I was just teasing you Alec! Oh my god!" She smiled at him.

"Aw your first crush! Wait. How can you be crushing on him when you've never met him!" She asked puzzled

"Well I saw him this morning." Izzy opened her mouth to ask a question and Alec hurried on

"Not to speak to or anything just see. And Iz he's beautiful okayy! Very glittery but beautiful. I'm sorry."

He finished looking sheepishly at the floor. "Alec. What have I said? Don't be sorry! It's love at first sight that's adorable! Now let's get you some new clothes and impress the glitter of this warlock!"

Alec felt faintly sick as they walked down the sidewalk to Taki's on Broadway. Tonight he would finally get to meet Magnus Bane.

It seemed an age since this morning, the first time he'd laid eyes on Magnus, had so much changed since then? Isabelle knew he was gay but Jace and Clary didn't.

He wondered if he should tell them tonight? Before they guessed, through his behaviour and blushing around Magnus, or they were told by Isabelle.

As they reached the door of the diner all the tables were full. That ment Magnus was already there! That ruled out telling Clary and Jace! Dammit and now his palms were sweating and he'd bet he was bright red!

Looking over at him Isabelle gave him a smile.

"Alec it's ok! Calm down and breath." She whispered to him. To stop any chances of Jace and Clary overhearing them.

As they walked through the door to the crowded diner Alec looked around with panic. Where was Magnus? He couldn't see anyone resembling Magnus so he guessed he was sitting at a booth so he wasn't seen.

"Magnus Bane." Said Isabelle to Kaelie, the waitress, when she tried to tell them the place was full.

"Over there corner booth left hand side." Said Kaelie walking away, bored now she realised she couldn't kick them out. As they weaved there way towards the corner booth a man stood up.

Bathed in shadow Alec couldn't really see. But what he could see reminded him of the pleasure he'd felt all cause of this man in front of him.

"Good evening everyone. Magnus Bane. Who are all of you sexy little lot then?"

_**I promise you'll get way more Magnus in the next chapter this one seemed to run on a bit! Reviews? :)**_


	5. Magnus Bane

_**Hahaha Early again!**_

_**Okayy so this chapter has some heavy making out. If you don't like it don't read it. **_

_**This is dedicated to Icewizarding**_

_**For being really nice! Thanks hope you all enjoy this chapter. More to come x**_

At the mention of the word "sexy" Alec felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Hoping it wasn't visible in the dim light of the diner he looked up to get a much longed for closer look at the man, the man he still couldn't help calling stranger.

As Magnus stepped out of the booth Alec took in his full profile and just stood and stared. He had golden skin that glittered and glowed. Even under the dim lights of the diner. His glitter covered inky hair had those perfect bedhead spikes, that would take Alec hours to get right, and he was so tall! Even taller than Jace and at least a head taller than Alec himself. And in his outfit of green skinny jeans and purple sparkling top, that on anyone else would've been completely ridiculous, he looked gorgeous.

The top emphasised his toned-but not to muscular-stomach. And as he reached over to hug Clary his t-shirt rode up revealing a tantalising glimpse of golden skin. Alec couldn't help himself he let out a small gasp. Isabelle lightly punched his arm. "Snap out of it. Come on Alec you don't want to seem like a dribbling fool!"

Alec felt under-dressed standing in front of this beautiful warlock in his gray chinos and Green top. He also felt ridiculously awkward. There was no denying Magnus liked men. But his type was clearly not going to be him! He would have his entire pick of the men in New York City of course he wouldn't go for some stupid 17 year old shadowhunter!

And warlocks lived forever and so even if he did look 20 he was really about 800! And probably had a warlock boyfriend, tucked away at home.

"And who's this gorgeous hunk then?" Asked Magnus with a wink in Alec's direction.

Alec's mouth dropped open and any coherent thought he had flew straight out his head. As he looked closer at Magnus's eyes he realised theu were beautiful cats eyes. He realised that must be his mark amber cats eyes! Isabelle jumped to his rescue when she realised Alec had gone into shock.

"And this is my big brother Alec" "Mmmm and a beautiful BIG brother you have." Mummered Magnus. Emphasising the big. Blatantly staring at Alec's biceps.

"W-why d-don't we s-sit down?" Great and now he had a stutter! Wasn't he making a great impression as a complete imbosil!

"And situate ourselves we shall. I propose that Jace and Clary in the left corner me and Alec in the right. And Isabelle and her friend..."

"Simon" interrupted Isabelle

"Okayy Isabelle and her friend Simon can sit wherever." Finished Magnus with a flourish. "Nice to know where your priorities lie!" Muttered Isabelle as Alec practically flung himself into the corner, before Magnus could change his mind.

He looked at Isabelle with what he hoped was sympathy but he was to elated at the thought of a meal sitting so close to Magnus Bane!

When they were sitting down-all except for Simon who hadn't yet arrived-Magnus suggested that they looked at the menu.

As Alec leaned forward to pick up a menu, he noticed there was only 3, which was brilliant because they'd have to share one! He felt a hand on the back of his thigh slowly tracing circles with a light finger.

Alec didn't know what to do! Did he stay standing up, and hell he wanted to. But that would alert the others something was wrong or did he sit down and crush Magnus's hand a ruin any slight chance he had left with him.

He was already bright red and if he didn't stop this then he'd have an erection to deal with.

And he couldn't stand like this forever. But it felt so good!

He was saved from drastic action by Simon's arrival at the table. The hand disappeared and Alec saw it waving at Simon and he couldn't help a smirk. He quickly slid down into his seat and buried his head in the menu.

"So what do y'all want?" Asked Kaelie chewing away on some gum.

"I think I'll have a nice hunk of steak!" Said Magnus with a sly glance in Alec's direction. And a hand slipped itself in between Alec's knees, tracing circles again. "I-I'll have erm." Alec had to stop and clear his head. He also had to try and ignore the hand now on his thigh and getting higher by the second. "I'll have my usual!" He blurted out.

He didn't hear what the others ordered he was to busy trying not to moan out loud, Magnus was doing wonderful things to his legs and occasionally his hand would slip higher and rub Alec's crotch.

If he didn't do something soon he really would have a full blown erection to deal with.

Magnus must have sensed his urgency and as Alec looked down he saw the start of a bulge in Magnus's trousers as well.

Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle were all engrossed in each other and didn't seem to seem to notice the fondling going on under the table.

Magnus ran a finger up his left thigh, trailing it over Alec's semi erect penis, up over his abs and his stomach all the the way to his left nipple before suddenly, and loudly asking.

"Alec darling can you show me to the toilet?" Isabelle slipped him a sly wink and said

"Dinner won't be for half an hour at the earliest. Why don't you show him the city at night?"

"He is the high warlock of Brooklyn Iz he's probably seen it before." Said Alec trying to keep his voice steady.

"That I have Alec darling but I believe it would be better with you." Said Magnus with a small smile.

Thankfully no one but Isabelle witnessed this exchange. Jace and Clary were to wrapped up in each other to even look and Simon was checking out his gaming profile on his phone. Isabelle slipped out the booth and nudged Simon to get his attention and he slid out of there way to.

Thankfully Jace and Clary hadn't moved and Isabelle was to busy berating Simon for gaming at the table and Simon to busy trying not to yawn for anyone to notice either of them as they slid out of the booth and made there way across the room, progress slow moving acrros the diner.

Alec had no clue what had come over him. This wasn't what he did He was the sensible one. This was the sort of thing Jace or Isabelle did not him!

Screw If they can act like this all the time he thought, and don't think he hadn't noticed them slip away from dinners back at the institute, to make out, before and never came back.

Why couldn't he have fun every so often?

And Magnus was quite clearly up for some fun!

As they reached the toilets Magnus wrenched open the disabled toilet door and nearly threw Alec inside.

Thankfully the toilets were hidden from the rest of the diner round a corner.

Still Alec found himself blushing a deep red. Magnus came into the cubicle behind him attempting to lock the door with fumbling hands. Alec felt even more turned on he'd made Magnus like this! It was him!

Magnus fed up with the door lock clicked his fingers and the door was locked. Alec was found himself staring he was impressed he'd never really seen warlock's magic before.

Magnus took advantage of his momentary distraction and turned around and pressed his lips hard against Alec's. Alec let out a groan and kissed him back.

Magnus's tongue began searching around in Alec's mouth. Alec wasn't sure what to do. Did he do the same?

He decided no more thinking he'd let his body decide.

He slipped his tongue inside Magnus's mouth and groaned again.

He wrapped his fingers through and around Magnus's inky black hair glitter sparkling and falling down around them. Magnus pulled away for A second and instantly Alec felt at a loss of what to do.

Magnus mummered something inaudible against his neck.

"Mmm what? Oh no stop that tickles!" Alec pushed Magnus away as he nuzzled Alec's neck.

"I said. I saw you this morning. Watching me. I liked what I saw and this. Well this is a fantastic bonus!"

He said smiling his amber eyes crinkling at the corners.

"W-wait you s-saw me as well?"

"Aw aren't you adorable when you get nervous!?"

"And you wanted me?" He said incredulously. Ignoring Magnus's comment about his nerves.

"Of course who wouldn't want you? I just had to hope you wanted me."

"Well of course I wanted you. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this would I?"

"Well you never know with these shadowhunter types!" Said Magnus with a giggle. Alec punched him lightly on the arm.

"We should probably go back to dinner." Magnus said sadly after ten minutes of exploring each other's mouths.

"Probably" said Alec before pulling Magnus closer for another deep kiss.

" If I promise you more of this later will you come back to dinner? I really should talk to your friends. Get their blessing!" He teased lightly.

"Screw their blessing!" Said Alec and he truly meant it. He now longer cared what Clary and Jace thought. This was to good to care what other people thought!

"Come on!" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him out of the toilet and back across the diner.

When they got back their food was just being put on the table. Everyone looked up as they walked over.

Jace clocked the hand holding and raised his eyebrows he gave them a small smile and mouthed "Tell me later!"

Clary gave him a beaming smile and Isabelle grinned at him "Good on you!" She mouthed as well.

Magnus put his hand around Alec's shoulders and guided him into the booth as Simon and Isabelle stood up to let them back in.

"Let's begin shall we?" Smiled Magnus.

_**So... This is were I felt it should go so I went with it!**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Next chapter will be serious and maybe some making out! **_

_**Depends how I feel and where this goes! Reviews please! :) Amelia xx**_


	6. Dinner

_**Disclaimer : Sadly I own none of these characters the joys of that belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare! Thank you for some really nice reviews! **_

_**Let me know what you all think of this chapter!**_

As they settled themselves back into the booth Alec felt the others staring at him. Normally he would have blushed a deep red, with Magnus at his side he found himself calmer and not caring as much about what they thought of him.

"So what's going on between you two then?" Questioned Simon looking confused.

"Simon you're so unsubtle!" Hissed Isabelle jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Sorry Magnus. Sorry Alec." Said a sheepish looking Simon, rubbing his rib, looking pained.

"But anyway have you two met before?" Asked Jace raising an eyebrow looking inquisitive.

"Well I guess you could say that we've seen each other before!" Magnus smiled at Alec as he cut into his steak.

"I guess you could say that!" Alec smiled back at him and Magnus squeezed his hand.

"So how did you and Isabelle meet?" Asked Magnus to Simon. Alec noticed the conversation change and shot Magnus a _'thank you'_ look.

"Well I've been Clary's friend for years and when she went to the institute after the orphanage and met Jace I hung with them and met Iz and that's it I guess."

"Boy Simon you make it sound so romantic and you make it the most interesting story you've ever told!" Huffed Isabelle.

"He asked how we met. I told him." Said Simon looking confused. "You couldn't have made it more interesting?"

"Children calm yourselves!" Said Jace looking bored.

"Jace is bored cause no one's asked him to talk about his favourite topic. Himself!" Smirked Clary.

"Hey that's not fair! You're also on my favourite things list after

1) Me

2) Myself.

3) I.

4) Me.

5) Then you"

He counted on his fingers. Then finished with a flourish before putting an arm around Clary's shoulders and whispering something inaudible in her ear.

"So what brings you to the institute Magnus?" Asked Clary pushing Jace away with a kiss and saying "Later!"

"Now that my little thing is for me to know."

"And me to find out?" Said Clary anticipating his next sentence.

"I should hope you don't have to find out!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec looked at him puzzled after watching the whole exchange. He wondered what Magnus was really doing at the institute, he decided to leave it for now and then ask Magnus later when thry were alone and he might be more willing to talk without an audience.

"Penny for them?" Asked Magnus. "What?" Alec was confused. "Penny for your thoughts?! Please tell me you've heard that expression before!"

"No! And I-I was just thinking."

"Alec, it's okayy i was just trying to get your attention!" Magnus said patting his hand. Alec gave him a small smile and settled back chewing his last mouth full.

"So where did you used to live?" Asked Simon. "Simon he's the high warlock of Brooklyn!" Clary smiled "I think that in itself is a clue!"

Simon stared down at his dinner

"I was trying to make conversation!" He muttered.

"It's alright, I've lived all over the world but for the past 50 or so years permanently in Brooklyn. Travelling most of the time though."

"So you like to travel?" Asked Alec. Tuning back into the conversation.

"I love to travel. I've been all over the world."

"Really? All over?" Asked Jace raising his eyebrows looking questioningly at Magnus.

"Jace when you've lived for 300 years, give or take, you tend to see pretty much all the world!"

"So what's the Best and worst times and best and worst places?" Asked Alec managing not to stutter looking interestedly at Magnus.

"Worst times 1729 when they banned opium smoking!" Giggled Magnus.

"Magnus!" Alec shot him a reproachful look and Magnus response was to squeeze his knee then trail his hand slowly up Alec's leg coming to rest finally on his crotch.

"Okayy then." Said Magnus looking thoughtful and not at all like he was touching Alec under the table in front of all his friends and family!

Alec inwardly groaned. The things Magnus did. He felt the start of a blush and tried to ignore the hand on his crotch. Magnus slid his other hand over the table top and linked his hand in Alec's hand as he thought back through 300 years of his past.

"Okayy... probably my most favourite time was Victorian London. I had, and still have, some great friends from that time. Probably worst was both of the world wars." He looked sad and thoughtful when he finished. Alec gently squeezed his fingers and gave him a smile.

"So who were these friends?" Asked Clary leaning over the table.

"Do y'all want dessert?" Kaelie suddenly appeared at the side of their table. "Anyone?" Asked Jace. A chorus of no's met his question.

Alec noticed Magnus exhale and look strangely relieved that they had been interrupted. He added that to the list of questions to ask Magnus when they were alone.

"I'll go and get your bill." Kaelie said, walking off with the dirty plates on a tray held high above her head, as she weaved through the tables and through the double doors of the kitchen.

"So how are we going to split this?" Asked Simon pulling out his wallet.

"Everyone pays for what they ate!" Answered Jace with a sarcastic sneer.

"Children children I'm paying this is my treat." Magnus butted in stopping the argument at the start.

"Jace what's your problem with Simon?" Growled Isabelle from across the table.

"I preferred him when be was mundane If I had to choose. Him being part of the bloodsuckers has made him more annoying if that's possible!" Jace Smirked at Simon before seeing the look on Isabelle's face.

"Joking! Joking! God Iz where's your sense of humour?"

"Where ever you left your brain!" Snapped back Isabelle.

Magnus settled the bill with Kaelie and joined them all outside on the pavement.

"So what's the plan now?" Asked Clary as Jace wrapped his arm's protectively around her.

Part of Alec wished Magnus would do that to him. But then be realised he'd probably have to talk to Jace and Clary first. The thought made his palms sweat. What if they rejected him. Maybe Jace wouldn't want a gay Parabatai!

He just had to be thankful that his parents were in Idris and would be for the foreseeable future. What would they think about a gay son! And he was pretty sure the clave frowned upon gay Shadowhunters.

Maybe it was illegal? He knew that they definitely disliked shadowhunter downworlder relationships.

He forced himself to breathe he couldn't let his imagination run ahead of himself. He would have to wait but for now he was going to enjoy it before people judged him. And his parents came home.

Magnus slipped an arm around Alec's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"So what do you want to do?"

"What are the others doing?"

"Going to Pandemonium." He replied.

"You join them. I don't feel like clubbing tonight." Alec said hoping with all his heart Magnus would join him back at the institute.

"How about me and you go back to the institute and watch a movie."

He began loud enough for the others to hear then said in whisper

"And have some fun?"

Alec turned to him and smiled. He was feeling really good and all up for some fun!

"That sounds good. We can pick something up from the store on the way!"

"Alec darling. I'm a warlock. I don't need a dvd just name the film and the tv will be playing it." Alec smiled wider.

"Not that I plan for you to see much of it." He mummered voice full of promise.

"You guys go onto the club me and Alec are going to watch a movie."

Isabelle pulled him to one side.

"I doubt one bit you're going to be watching a movie! Remember Alec no sex on the first date!"

"Ew Izzy! No I'm not. Ew. Just. Urgh. Even if I was. Which I'm not. I wouldn't talk about it with my little sister!"

"Aw virgin!"

"Isabelle piss off!"

"Okayy sorry! Have a nice time watching the movie." She called back smiling as she grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him down the road to grab a taxi.

"Bye guys have fun!" Magnus pulled Alec down the road and flagged down a taxi.

_**So this chapter was really boring. I thought I should put some conversation in. So I did. Then I didn't like it :(  
**__**What do you think?  
**__**Review? :)  
**__**I promise more malec making out in the next chapter! How's that? :) **_

_**Amelia x**_


	7. Tell me what feels good

_**Serious malec making out ahead! Let me know what you think! Thank you for the nice reviews here is the update!**_

Alec couldn't remember ever feeling such a sense of anticipation and longing.

Never had he ever wanted something this much before. Even as a child he'd never longed for something. Now he knew what it felt like to want something so much it hurt!

As they sat in the cab on the way back to the institute they sat on separate sides. Alec felt as though if they touched he wouldn't be able to control himself.

You're a shadowhunter. He berated himself. Control yourself. You're lusting. Stop. That's all you've ever been taught is control. Use it!

He stayed on his own side but Maintained almost constant eye contact with Magnus.

"We're was it you two lads want dropping off then?" Called the cab driver through the glass partition.

As Magnus leaned forward to tell the driver where to take them. Alec let out content sigh. If he'd have let himself dream about things like this. This is how he would have dreamt it. Him and the 'person' of his dreams, who actually fancied him back, taking a cab back to the institute.

Where it would be empty except for Hodge in the library, and Alec's room was far away from the library. The others were out and his parents in Idris. How much more convenient could it be?

And then once they were back at the institute well Alec could hardly dare to ler himself believe what was going to happen.

As Magnus finished relaying instructions to the driver her settled back into the seat next to Alec and squeezed his knee before crossing his arms over his chest.

As he watched the bright lights of the city pass them Alec let his mind wander. Isabelle was fine with his sexuality. So why wouldn't Jace be?

Clary seemed not to be to bothered but Jace had looked at him funny, and raised an eyebrow looking like he would talk to him later. Great! Something else to look forward to! He thought sarcastically. Dreading the forthcoming conversations.

"Are you sure about this destination?" Called the driver.  
"It's an old disused church." He continued as they pulled up to the curb.

Magnus said with ease as he paid the driver. "We're going to walk from here."

If Alec had tried to do that all he would have done is stutter and blush for a while. Sometimes je hated himself!

"So shall we?" Magnus asked taking his arm and leading him through the very gates Alec had watched him walk through. Only this morning. It felt like much longer.

Alec looked up at the darkened institute. The only light coming from the entrance hall and the witch light that powered the front lights. The sky above the institute was a deep violet, and looking closer Alec could see a few stars shining through the layer of smog covering New York.

He'd never really seen stars above New York without the aid of a telescope. He took the stars as a good omen for the night to come.

Suddenly he realised they'd been standing at the top of the institute steps and Magnus was waiting for him to get out his keys.

"Sorry!" He turned apologetically to Magnus.

"Come on. I'm beginning to think this is polite way of turning me down!" Magnus joked.

The colour left Alec's face.  
"W-wait is this not what you want?" All the doubts came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

"Alec at the moment I want you more than anything else. And if you don't open this door soon I'm going to have to break it down or risk making out with you right here on these steps! Okayy? So the answer to your question is yes. This is what I want!" Magnus finished his speech with a deep sigh.

"The question is Alexander. Is this what you want? Are you looking for a reason to back out? If you don't want to do this please tell me now!"

"Magnus I want you more than anything!" Alec decided to go all out and tell Magnus everything.

He summoned up all of his courage.

"I-i didn't realise truly who I was till I saw you. I didn't fully know I was... gay." The words were flowing easier now. Only the word 'gay' stuck in his throat.

"I d-don't want to have secrets anymore." Stuttering slightly he saw Magnus smile slightly.

Now he was on a roll he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Magnus Bane. You are the first person I have ever pleasured myself over. Okayy? So I don't want to turn you down! This is like some crazy dream for me!"

"Well at least we're clear!" Magnus beamed at him. Before seeing how much his hands were shaking and taking Alec's keys from his hands and unlocking the door.

Climbing in the elevator Alec managed to hit the button for the third floor before Magnus ran his fingers down Alec's chest coming to rest on his crotch. Giving it a cheeky squeeze.

"Magnus. Please. Wait!" Alec panted. Grabbing Magnus's back and running his fingers all over him. As the bell rang to signal tje first floor they jumped apart. Just in case anyone was waiting to go down.

There was no one there except church.

"Hiss! Shoo! Scat!" Hissed Alec trying to get the cat away.

"Aw. Leave him darling." Magnus smiled at the cat. Before leaning down as if to stroke him. Alec huffed and pulled Magnus away from the cat.

As they stumbled down the corridor to Alec's room Magnus stopped and pushed him up against the wall.

"You are so adorable when you stutter!" He growled before running his fingers through the back of Alec's hair and darting his tongue inside Alec's mouth.

Alec groaned into Magnus's mouth before Magnus pulled and pinched his butt and dragged him down the corridor by his hand. Alec's mouth dropped open at Magnus's brazeness.

"So where's your room then?" Magnus's pupils where dilated and his skin flushed.

"Second door on right!" Alec breathed deeply. Surprised he could even think rationally.

Alec pushed open the door to his room. Pulling Magnus in he was pushed up against the very door he'd pleasured himself against that morning. Over the man kissing him now.

Pulling Magnus over to the bed. He collapsed pulling Magnus on top of him.

Magnus clicked his fingers. Locking the door and ensuring no one could find them in a compromising position.

Pulling of Alec's top Magnus had a knee either side of Alec's body and smiled at what he saw. Running his hand over Alec's abs and stomach he mummered into Alec's ear.

"Mmmm someone works out. That means good stamina!" With a giggle he ran his tongue over Alec's nipples.

Alec let out a gasp before pulling of Magnus's top and appraising Magnus's body.

He gave into his desires and ran his tongue over Magnus's chest. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Magnus.

Magnus pulled down Alec's trousers releasing his, now painful, erection before unzipping his own trousers and pulling them off as well.

"We don't have to do this is you don't want Alexander. We've only just met."

"I-I feel like I've known you for ever. This feels right. Don't ruin it Magnus please just go with it. I promise I'll tell you when I feel uncomfortable with where it's going."

Suddenly doubt crept into his mind. He'd read all the wrong signals. Magnus didn't want it to go this far.

This was why he didn't do this. Because he didn't know what he was doing.

"Alec. I'm just worried for you because it's your first time and I don't want you to rush or push you into this and I don't want to hurt you!"

Alec silenced him with a brazen kiss to the lips before moving his mouth lower.

"Tell me what feels good! I want to pleasure you!" Alec looked at Magnus with big blue feverish eyes.

_**Annndddd? :/ **__**reviews?**__** :) I gave you malec! There will be more!**_

_**Hoping to update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I wanted to add this one over the weekend but couldn't get on a computer! :(**_  
_**Amelia xx**_


	8. Pleasuring Magnus Bane

Iceonwings. Thank you so much for your continuing support!

_***SEXUAL MALEC AHEAD!***_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**Sadly I own none of these. If I did they'd still be together!**_

Alec slipped his tongue down Magnus's stomach and suddenly he didn't know what to do with his hands.

Suddenly he flipped it around so he was kneeling either side of Magnus and Magnus was underneath him.

He slipped of Magnus's pants releasing his erection.

"What do I do?" He looked up at Magnus with wide blue eyes.

"Keep going. Follow your instincts." Magnus's face was flushed his amber cats eyes wide and drinking in all of Alec's face.

Alec's erection was starting to hurt against his pants. He slipped them off as well throwing them down with their trousers on the floor

Alec reached out a hand. Nervous and unsure.

Magnus put his hand around Alec's and guided it to his erection.

Magnus's hand clasped around his Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus's erection. It was hard. So hard. Alec heard Magnus breath deeply under him.

Alec moved his hand. Up and down. Then he suddenly flicked his thumb over the tip. Causing a groan of pleasure to escape Magnus's lips. Alec ran his thumb around the tip, soaking it in pre cum.

Then, with the small nail on his thumb he ran it all the way down Magnus's stomach and up to the tip of his penis. Causing Magnus to shudder underneath him.

"Can... shall... d-do you want me to use my mouth?"

"Alec. I want you to only do what you're comfortable with." Alec could see the struggle going on in Magnus's eyes.

"Just remember. Whatever you do to me. I'm going to have to return the favour. I don't like being indebted to people." Magnus sat up slightly and winked at him.

Alec felt a blush! Magnus was going to do this to him! Screw rational thought I'll do what Magnus's said and follow my instinct!

He thought as he widened Magnus's legs and ran his hands along the smooth golden skin across his thighs, before copying Magnus's movements at the dinner table earlier that evening and moving his index fingers in small circles on Magnus's thighs.

With as much grace as he could manage. Given the situation. He slid further down the bed placing himself between Magnus's opened thighs.

Kissing Magnus's belly button he ran his tongue down.

Suddenly he placed his tongue on the tip of Magnus's cock and ran it around the edge. Tasting the pre come then he placed his mouth over Magnus's penis.

He heard a gasp of delight as he started to move his mouth up and down. Swirling his tongue around the tip and shaft of Magnus's erection.

Magnus laced his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec slowed down meaning to tease Magnus and he eas rewarded with a growl.

"Are you trying to kill me? Remember I'm returning the favour."

Magnus removed a hand from Alec's hair and grabbed Alec's cock. Lightly running his hand down it. Teasing Alec.

Alec gently ran his teeth the length of Magnus's shaft and lightly placed his tongue back of the tip of Magnus's penis.

Alec began to move faster and as Magnus placed both hands back on his head he felt Magnus shudder underneath him and then he came.

White warm liquid spurting into Alec's mouth. Alec groaned swallowing all the come. It tasted citrusy he noticed. Licking the last few drops of come of Magnus's penis.

Hr heard Magnus breathing deeply under him. As he kissed and licked Magnus's body. Letting Magnus come back down. Tasting the sweat on his chest and legs. Licking a nipple. Knowing Magnus was to sated to argue.

"That. Was incredible." Magnus gasped pulling Alec down onto the bed beside him.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before! You're amazing!"

He stroked Alec's stomach. Hand inching lower playing with the hair around Alec's cock.

Alec's erection was incredibly painful. Magnus looked over at it. Red and impressive standing fully erect.

"Now it's your turn!" Magnus widened Alec's legs.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Magnus clicked his fingers and his clothes disappeared off the floor. He climbed between Alec's legs and lay flat. Clicking his fingers the duvet was covering both of them and Magnus's couldn't be seen.

Alec was panicking. Thank god Magnus kept a clear head. Thank god whoever it was knocked!

Magnus clicked his fingers again unlocking the door.

"C-come in." Alec managed.

"I just did" Magnus Giggled under the covers

"Shh!" Alec managed to hiss at him. Just before the door opened.

Clary stood in the door way.

"C-Clary. What can I do for you?" He faked a yawn. Trying to seem as though she'd woken him up.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She looked apologetic.

"Oh. Yeah that's fine." He felt bad lying to her. When she looked so sorry!

"What can I do for you?"

Suddenly he felt Magnus's tongue on his erection. Trying to keep straight faced he looked at Clary when she said.

"Have you seen Magnus?"

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered. Magnus's tongue drawing lazy circles around the tip of his penis.

"Isabelle wants to talk to him. And he's not in his room. She said to ask you if you'd seen him."

Dammed Isabelle trying to see if they were together. Well at least Clary would report back saying that he was alone and asleep! But what did he say? He couldn't lie . When he lied he went bright red and stuttered!

"I-I haven't seen h-him since the d-diner." He finished with a yawn. Trying to cover the stuttering.

"Oh okayy thanks anyway. Sorry to wake you!" Clary backed out of the room looking sheepish.

Alec waited until he'd heard her footsteps disappear down the corridor before pulling the covers off.

Magnus quickly clicked his fingers again locking the door.

"Magnus. What were you thinking? We could've been..."

Magnus silenced him by wrapping his whole mouth around Alec's penis.

Alec groaned into a pillow trying to muffle the sound. Especially now he knew they were not alone. Jace's room was just down the corridor.

"Magnus. What if we get..."

Magnus swirled his tongue around Alec's tip and began to move. Up and down. All the while sucking and licking.

Never had Alec felt anything this good. No early morning wank or fantasies could live up to the pleasure be was feeling right now. He was so close. He could feel it.

Suddenly Magnus stopped and took his head away.

"I want you to taste yourself."

He crushed his lips, wet with pre come onto Alec's. Alec tasted a citrusy but more salty taste this time.

Then Magnus's mouth disappeared from his and Alec felt it placing kisses from his neck all the way back down to his abs.

Magnus trailed a finger down Alec's erection.

"Magnus. It. Hurts." Alec panted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Magnus looked concerned.

"No . No. No. Hurry. Up. I'm. So. Close!"

Magnus began licking and sucking before taking Alec's entire cock in his mouth. Alec groaned. Gripping the back of Magnus's head.

Wrapping his fingers in the inky blackness. Not caring about the glitter falling around them.

This felt so good. He felt so alive. This was why people did this. He could never understand it before but as he came. Eyes rolling back. His penis pumping hot white come into Magnus's mouth he finally understood all the fuss was about.

_**And that's why it's rated M. Betad by a friend of mine (who wishes to stay anonymous)**_

_**I thought the bit with Clary was funny! What did you think? \: More to come (:**_

_**Review please! (:**_

Amelia xx


	9. Crazy sensations

_**Early morning sexy malec. Serious conversations next chapter. Review what you think?**_

_**Dedicated to Iceonwings for some amazingly nice reveiws! **_

_**Enjoy**_

Magnus crawled up the bed and lay next to him. Licking his lips and swallowing the last few drops of come.

"So my little shadow, how was it for you? Cause I'll tell you this. You're good!"

Alec smiled. To sated to start talking. He grabbed Magnus's hand and squeezed it.

"Maybe later I'll teach you other things!" Magnus's voice was full of promise and seduction.

"I'll look forward to it" Alec rolled over, on his right side, facing Magnus kissing his collarbones.

"You do know Clary could've caught us right?" He looked at Magnus. His eyes now full of concern.

"But she didn't and that's all that matters. You need to stop worrying so much!" Magnus sighed rolling over to face him.

Alec thought back to at the diner. Was now a good time to ask? He decided to take Magnus's advice. Stop worrying and go for it.

"So why are you at the institute?" He asked. Kissing Magnus's chest. Trying to make him more willing to answer the questions.

"My apartment is currently being refurbished. Due to some unhappy demons. And I need to be in New York for some important meetings and instead of a new apartment or a hotel I decided to stay here. Why? Would you prefer it if I wasn't. And this hadn't happened!?" His voice took on a teasing tone.

"Of course not! Why would you even..." Alec broke off. Realising Magnus was messing with him.

"So who knows about your sexuality?" Magnus trailed his little finger nail down to Alec's belly button. Bending his head and darting his tongue in.

"Isabelle." Alec mummered gasping at the feeling of pleasure he got from something as simple as that!

"No honey I'm Magnus!" He giggled.

"Magnus!" Alec hit him lightly on the arm.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" Magnus said in a sing song voice.

Alec threatened to get off the bed. Magnus pulled him back and kissed him pushing his tongue inside Alec's mouth.

Alec didn't think he'd ever get bored of this. It felt so... intense! And he had made Magnus come! Him. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Had made Magnus come!

Kissing Magnus's collarbones again Alec asked. "How old are you?"

"How old do I look?" Magnus answered his question, with a question.

"Twenty." Alec answered honestly feeling just a little confused.

"Honey. You are adorable! Every emotion is shown on your face!" Magnus cooed.

"Magnus don't deliberately avoid my question!"

"Around 700 odd years old..." Magnus said casually. As if it was every day he announced he was 700! Alec was shocked.

How many people had Magnus slept with? Was he a Conquest? He forced himself to breathe deeply in and out.

"Darling what's bothering you?"

"I was wondering... who those people you were talking about at dinner are, the friends from the Victorian era." Alec covered his current wonderings with wonderings of earlier.

"Tessa Gray, James Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood, Cecily Herondale and Sophie Collins."

Alec was shocked. Magnus had known his and Jace's ancestors.

"You knew my great great great grandparents. You'll have to tell Isabelle! She wants to find out about our ancestors!" Alec was amazed. Magnus had known previous generations of his family!

"I will honey. Tomorrow. Promise!" Magnus crossed his heart. How about now we get some sleep. So I can teach you more in the morning?"Magnus's voice was full of seduction again.

Suddenly Alec found himself surprisingly tired.

"Promise?" He yawned.

"Alexander Lightwood. You think I'm going to miss out on this opportunity?" Alec snuggled into Magnus's side doing what Isabelle had called spooning.

He fell into a deep sleep within minutes. Dreaming of glitter, cloaked figures and Magnus's face.

When he woke up the next morning it was around 5am. Magnus was already awake and proped up on an elbow smiling at him as he blinked slowly clearing the sleep from his eyes.

"How long have you been awake then?" He mumbled into his palm, yawning loudly.

"Just a few minutes." Magnus smiled as Alec rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"So warlocks do sleep then!" Alec smiled yawning again.

"Of course we do. We watch as Nephilim drool in their sleep!"

Alec blushed instantly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I was kidding. You just snored really loudly!" Magnus giggled as Alec lightly punched his arm.

"So. What's the plan for today?" Alec asked.

"Well firstly I thought we could maybe recreate last night?" Magnus ran his hand down Alec's thigh, suddenly he was wide awake.

"W-well that sounds like it could be urm. Interesting." Alec's voice cracked.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Magnus pressed his mouth against Alec's. And again he felt that spark flash through him.

He felt his penis harden. And from the bulge pressing against his leg. Magnus was turned on just as much, if not more than he was.

"You're so fucking sexy." Magnus groaned into his mouth. Alec started trailing kisses down Magnus's neck and collarbones.

"I'm going to make you come so hard!" Magnus exclaimed as Alec sucked and licked his nipples.

Alec suddenly pulled away.

"Don't be a tease!" Magnus gasped.

"I want you to fuck me." Alec exclaimed.

"Alec. Are you sure!?"

"I want it to be with you!" Alec looked at him with serious eyes.

"I promise you tonight. So you can sleep it off. You might be walking weirdly otherwise. Maybe you should come out first. Then I promise I will fuck you?!" Magnus finished his speech looking for Alec's reaction.

"Promise?" Alec's voice was full of anticipation.

"I promise now let's finish what you started." Magnus smiled gently pushing Alec's head towards his erection.

Alec wrapped his lips around Magnus's throbbing red penis standing straight and very erect.

He began licking and sucking before taking Magnus's entire cock in his mouth, Magnus growled-a deep guttural animal sound from the back of his throat. Magnus gripped the back of Alec's head.

Alec swirled his tongue around the very tip of Magnus's erection, enjoying the groaning and growling noises coming from Magnus's throat.

He began to move his head up and down-Magnus's hands on the back of his head-All the while sucking and licking. Remembering from last night what turned Magnus on.

"Alec... faster." Magnus gasped pulling on Alec's hair. Tangling his fingers deep.

It was even more impress when Magnus orgasmed that morning. Gasping and groaning. Pumping hot white come into Alec's.

Again Alec swallowed it all sucking and licking the last few drops of salty come of Magnus's penis.

"You are fan-bloody-tactic!"

Alec let Magnus's calm down beside him as he lay down next to him.

When Magnus had come down from his orgasm he climbed down the bed and began work on Alec's erection

Magnus began licking and sucking instantly taking Alec's cock in his mouth. Alec groaned. He would never get bored of this.

Magnus removed his mouth and lightly blew on the tip of Alec's cock, causing a spasm from Alec. Some pre come escaping from his penis.

Magnus began to use his hands and his mouth licking and pulling gently with his hand.

Alec's body was going crazy with the sensation. He was going to come!

But he didn't want to. He wanted this to carry on. But he was so close.

Magnus put his entire cock in his mouth sucking hard and fast and Alec came-sooner than he would have liked-his warm come spurting into Magnus's mouth.

He felt Magnus swallow and he too licked the last few drips of come from Alec's penis, as Alec had done to him.

Alec felt Magnus lay back down beside him and Alec let himself come down from his orgasmic high. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He said a few minutes later. Rolling over to Magnus.

"For helping me realise who i truly am!"

Magnus's reply made Alec feel free and alive. Someone loved him.

"I want you to know. Even though it's only been what? A day? I think i love you Alexander Lightwood."

"I feel like that too!" Alec felt giddy with excitement.

"Now what's you say we go and shower?" Magnus winked at him pulling him up from the bed.

"Magnus! It's down the hall! I share it with Jace!" Alec was horrified.

"Ah yes but what about the one in my room?" Magnus kissed him lightly on the lips and as Alec grapped a top and pulled it over his of his head and pulled on a black pair of boxer shorts. Magnus grapped his clothes from the night before, pulling on his tshirt and together they snuck down the corridor.

_**Okayy? Now I promise malec in the shower and serious conversations in the next chapters?**_

_**So reviews? :) Amelia xx**_


	10. The Shower

_**Okayy. So I promised serious conversations over breakfast but that's not this chapter that's the next one!**_

_**Sorry :/  
Anyway still Malec in the shower! Review with what you think please :)**_

They ran, Magnus comically tiptoeing, down the corridor. They took the big main staircase-the inhabitants of the institute were more likely to use the back stairs.

Magnus's room was on the other side of the institute. In 'the guest wing' no where near any of the live in shadowhunters rooms. And as Magnus was the only one currently staying in the institute they were basically alone.

Stripping of their clothes, only put on in case of a early morning meeting. Thankfully for Alec's mental health they met no one.

Magnus pulled Alec towards him and then held him at arms length staring at his body, with admiring eyes. Taking in the little details of Alec's body.

Like the smattering of fine black hair on his chest and below his bellybutton snaking down to the curling black pubic hairs, tracing the shape of his collarbones, his hips-the skin streched over the bones, the rise and fall of his chest, the veins on his arms, the black marks on his skin prominent against his pale skin.

"Damn boy you work out!" Magnus giggled running a hand down Alec's abs.

"Y-you don't look to bad yourself!" Alec blushed a furious red. Contrasting with the pale skin of his chest.

Alec copied what Magnus had done and put his hands on Magnus's shoulders and appraised his body.

Looking at the smooth golden skin of his chest, the clear skin-no marks or scars on his skin, the early morning stubble on his chin, the slight outline of muscle on his stomach, the faint six pack.

Alec felt insignificant next to Magnus's clear perfect skin. His skin felt ragged and scarred standing next to the golden beauty of Magnus.

He reminded himself it was him Magnus had admitted his love for. Him with his scars!

"Well shall we shower?" Magnus took his hand holding Alec's left hand with his right and squeezed it. He locked the doors with a click of his fingers again.

"So is that all you can do?" Alec asked cheekily.

Magnus gently slapped his bare arse. "Now what's this? Smart Alec!?" Magnus laughed at his own joke. Alec smiled curiously at Magnus. "Seriously what can warlocks do?"

"I'll show you after our shower!" Now hurry up we haven't got forever. Well I have but that's not the point right now!" Magnus sighed dragging Alec by his hand into the bathroom.

Magnus, still holding tightly onto Alec's hand turned the water on instantly shooting out jets of warm water across the shower screen.

As they climbed into the shower. Alec almost slipped over on the tiles. Magnus gently caught him and pulled him up. Laughing at his red face. Magnus pulled Alec towards him and together they stood for a while body's pressed together.

Alec lent up and kissed Magnus on the lips, a soft but passionate kiss.

Together they stood body's and mouths pressed against each other letting the water flow over there body's as they kissed. Running their hands over each others body's tongues exploring each other's mouths as the water washed away any traces of the last night and this morning.

Alec was in heaven. He knew who he was supposed to be and who he was supposed to be with. It felt so right. He'd never get over this feeling of euphoria.

"Darling, you do realise until you come out. We can't be caught together."

"Does that mean my parents to?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows before continuing. "Because no one knows when they're coming back from Idris. And I don't want to wait to be with you!"

"I'll make a deal with you. You come out to everyone here and we'll deal with your parents when they get back. How's that sound?" Magnus tried a comprise.

Alec stuck out his bottom lip, like a sulky child.

"But I want to walk into the dining room with you. I don't want to leave you." Alec didn't mention his reasons for not wanting to leave Magnus. Although Magnus had basically admitted his love for him he still felt a little insecure.

"Alexander Lightwood I know what you're thinking. Just because you leave my side for 10 minutes doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you!" Magnus reassured him, grabbing some soap and starting to rub it over Alec's wet body.

Alec shuddered Magnus's hands roaming over his naked body. Copying Magnus he reached for some soap and began to wash Magnus as well.

Together they washed each other gently before standing silently under the water, neither of them wanting to break eye contact as the water washed away the soap and bubbles from their bodies.

Later when they were finished Magnus turned off the water and they stepped out-Alec managing not to fall over this time.

Magnus pulled a large fluffy white towel of the rail and wrapped himself in it before grabbing the other one and proceeding to rub Alec dry.

He started with his back gentle circles, moving lower then his arms. Making the hairs stand up. Then he reached his legs and he spent a while on the inside of Alec's upper thighs.

Alec all the while trying not to moan out loud, Magnus keeping a completely straight face, as if this was the sort of thing he did all the time.

When Magnus insured Alec was fully dry he proceeded to dry himself-making Alec watch as he rubbed himself dry.

He made drying himself incredibly sexy for Alec to watch. He didn't think he'd ever get over Magnus's beauty.

When they were both dry they walked back into Magnus's room.

Alec pulled back on the boxer shorts and top he'd worn down the corridor.

He settled down on the bed and glanced at the clock. Already 6:35am! Normally he'd train with Jace at 7am. He'd have to tell him he went out for a run.

He leaned back against the pillows and watched Magnus as he got ready.

He watched as he chose a deep green glittery top and paired it with a pair of purple chinos before pulling on a rainbow blazer.

He'd fallen in love with possibly the campest man he could. He'd never hear the end of it from Jace! It didn't bother him now, as much as it did before. It felt like nothing anyone thought of him could touch him. As if someone had flicked a switch.

When Magnus had finished spiking up his hair he came and lay down next to Alec on the bed and linked their hands together. And they lay in companionable silence for a while.

"When do you think I should tell them? Before breakfast?" Alec asked staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should let them eat before you drop something like that!"

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?" Magnus replied squeezing Alec's hand.

"How did your family and friends take your coming out?"

"Well. That's a whole different story." Magnus replied evasively.

"What shall we do till breakfast?" Alec asked, realising Magnus didn't want to talk about himself anymore.

"Well I can think of a few things we can do until breakfast!" Magnus whispered saucily in Alec's ear.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed!

"Never mind, anyway it's nearly 7am what time's breakfast?"

"7:30. That's if anyone shows up!" Alec answered still looking at the ceiling.

"Well you'd better hope they do otherwise..." Magnus implied their earlier deal about what he'd do to Alec if he came out.

_**Okayy so I definatley promise conversations over breakfast next chapter.**_

_**What do you think of this one? Review what you thought! Thanks for reading! Amelia xx**_


	11. His past and his future

_**Sorry for the wait. Dammed writers block! Final chapter as I don't think I'm going to keep going with this . You never know though inspiration may strike again. **_  
__  
_**Enjoy some serious (ish) conversations**_

Suddenly before Alec knew it, it was suddenly 7:20. He disengaged himself from Magnus, saying.

"Come on. I guess it's time for my end of the bargain!" Alec was feeling very nervous. He knew he shouldn't be but he didn't know what they would say. It was the waiting that was killing him. That and the nerves.

"Remember whatever they say, and I doubt they'll be negative, I'm here for you!" Magnus slid off the bed.

"Don't forget your trousers." Magnus giggled staring appreciatively at Alec's long dancer like legs.

"Magnus! I wasn't going to breakfast without my trousers! I was going to put them on and meet you in the dining room. You know your way right?" Alec flushed imagining everyone staring at him over breakfast.

"Well it would be quite interesting to see you pull that one off. And I'm pretty sure I can find my way thanks!" Magnus smiled wistfully. Imagining Alec at breakfast with no trousers no doubt.

Alec slipped out of the room with a quick kiss from Magnus and began a quick walk back to his room on the other side of the institute.

Thankfully he didn't meet anyone on the way and managed to get back to his room unnoticed.

Back to the room where that time the previous morning he'd pleasured himself over a man who he'd just pleasured and been pleasured back! Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined actually meeting his mysterious stranger Magnus Bane!

He grabbed an old pair of black jeans and a old gray sweater. He was beginning to miss Magnus already. He didn't want to become one of those clingy people that wanted to know where their 'other half' was all thr time and didn't trust them. He was new to all this. That's all.

When he'd given his messy black hair a quick brush with a comb he left straightened the covers on his bed and left his room, shutting the door behind him. He took a quick stop in the bathroom down the corridor and pee'd quickly. Washing his hands he looked in the mirror.

He couldn't see anything in his face that would suggest anything had happened last night. Well nothing HE could see! When he'd dried his hands he gave his teeth a quick brush. Removing the smell of morning breath.

When he was certain he was looking his best, not that it mattered. Magnus had seen him first thing in the morning and watched him sleep. Still he wanted to look his best.

He walked down the corridor towards the dining room. He wondered if anyone would actually turn up for breakfast.

When he reached the dining room at 7:30 precisely he was surprised to see Jace, Clary and Isabelle already sitting down talking with Magnus.

"Good morning Alec glad you could grace us with your presence." Jace called out to him as he walked across and sat opposite Magnus next to Clary.

"Rough night?" Isabelle winked at him from across the table.

"Actually it was brilliant. Haven't slept better!" Alec managed to control his blush to a little red flush across his cheekbones.

"How about you Magnus?" Isabelle turned her attention to Magnus as Alec pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, me. Perfect thank you!" He rubbed Alec's knee with his foot.

Alec wondered if now was the moment. He decided if he waited any longer he'd explode.

"Clary Jace you see there's something I need to talk about." He began. Mentally he hit himself. How stupid did he sound!?

"Spit it out!" Jace swallowed his mouth full. Looking inquisitively over at him.

"Well you see. I'm sort of..."

"Yes?" Jace tried to encourage the answer out of him, beggining to look bored.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that, well." Alec stalled again, playing for time.

"Look if you want to tell me get it over before I die of old age!" Jace smirked.

"Jace!" Clary sounded reproachful glaring at him before continuing.  
"Let him tell you when he's ready! It's obviously hard for him to tell you! Carry on Alec, I'm sorry for his bad manners!"

Jace had the good grace to look appologetic when Clary was yelling at him.

"Sorry man, tell me when you want!" He said to a flushing Alec.

"Well the thing is..." Suddenly he knew if he didn't tell Jace now he never would, spurred oin by Magnus and Clary's encouraging faces he blurted out,

"I'm gay!" Then he realised how stupid and immature he sounded!  
"I mean I like men, NO, I mean I'm in a realationship, with a man, I prefer men to women, I..." He trailed off.

"Well, I did wonder..." Jace mummered, Clary nodding her head slightly.

"What do you mean!" Alec was horrifed! How did all of them know when he himself hadn't fully known until the previous morning!?

"Well, you've never had a girlfrien or shown any interest in any girls, even really hot ones...!" Jace said, stopping when he saw the look on Alec's face.

"And you said you were dating someone!" Izzy piped up, Alec shooting her a murderous look.

"Well, umm yeah, i mean, well." Magnus looked upset as Alec said this, it made Alec feel like a horrible person, why was it Magnus was happy with his sexuality whereas he had to turn into a bumbling fool about it, probably because he's had more time to get used to it, a sensible part of his head piped up.

Seeing the dissapointment on Magnus's face that Alec wouldn't own up to being his boyfriend spurred Alec on more.

"Yes I am dating!" He blurted out.

"And who is he?" Clary asked turning to look at him.

"Do we know him?" Jace asked, probably wondering if it was another one of his friends going to com  
e  
out to him.

"Yes you do know him, he's with us at the table." Reaching across the table Alec took Magnus's hand.

Suddenly realisation dawned across the faces of Jace and Clary, meanwhile Isabelle smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her out of the room.

"I'll just be one moment with my darling brother, I shan't keep him to long don't worry." She added to Magnus.

As they left the room Alec heard Jace say to Magnus,  
"Don't you dare hurt him if you do I'll..." Alec didn't hear the end of Jace's threat because Izzy had dragged him out of earshot of the dining room.

"You had sex didn't you!?" She whisper squealed in his ear!

"NO! Iz we really didn't!" He was horrified, he thought he'd already told her that he didn't want to discuss this sort of thing with his little sister!

"Well you definatley got something last night!" She seamed completly ok discussing this with him! And yet he felt his face going red!

"Izzy please! I don't want to talk about this with my little sister! I thought I told you that!" He knew he was definatley red now.

"Sorry, it's not every day my big brother gets a boyfriend and comes out as gay!" She seemed a little annoyed that he didn't want to talk and she stalked back into the dining room.

He followed her slowly, wondering what they'd been talkinng about in there while he'd been gone. He'd ask Magnus later he thought but first to get back into Izzy's good books he'd have to make him tell her all about their ancestors.

As he walked back into the dining room conversation ceased as he took his seat at the table.

"Well, it's clear you were talking about me!" he smiled wrily.  
"Carry on."

They all smiled, even Magnus.

"I'm proud of you man! And I'm glad you felt you could tell me." Really!" Jace said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Alec smiled back. "Magnus has something to discuss with you Isabelle. Don't you Magnus?" Alec looked over at him.

"I sure do..." Magnus began as Alec zoned out and watched happily and contentedly as his friends conversed happily with his boyfriend.

His past and hopefully his future chatting happily together in the same room. Something most people could only dream of.

_**There it is... Thank you so much for being great readers!**_


End file.
